I'm gonna Burn for You, You're gonna Melt for Me
by amazingluv
Summary: Snap shots that go along side my story "Well, Now You've Won, But I Gave You All" Not really a prequel but it is set before my main story! Just short stories I thought would be fun to write or needed to further explain things.
1. See the way You hold Yourself

**So this was a part of my other storyline "Well, Now You've Won, But I Gave You All" but have moved it here to go with tthe other snapshots so if you are a bit confused thats why! haha**

**So I didn't start writing this expecting it to come out so quick or so long but I just couldn't help it! I really was going to right a one shot that was connected to a future chapter I had written but then Hozier's "To Be Alone" came one and this just tumbled out. I really hope you guys like it. I am not big on writing super in depth one shots in a story, I think it kind of jips the reader out of a full chapter so I am starting another group for them. That way I could have a place to put them and they can be as detailed as I want them. Thank you for all the reviews! Please feel free to send some thoughts my way! I would love to know how you all feel about the story and how it is progressing. Thanks for reading!**

**I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS OR THE TITLE THAT BELONGS TO THE AMAZING HOZIER. I do own the rest!**

* * *

**See the way You hold Yourself, Reel Against Your Body's Borders**

Kahea wasn't sure what exactly drew her to Clint but she had a feeling it might have something to do with how he felt against her.

She should have stayed home but when the guys decided to go out they all went out. It was pretty much impossible to get them to go away once they got the thought in their head she worked to hard. The Avengers were going to have a night on the town and she was their hostage. Plus, it was Clint that had invited her along.

As friends of course. _Of course_.

They had some how come to a small club, the bar was shady and the dance floor dimly lit, but to the tipsy super hero's no one cared. The place was clean enough and the people either to drunk to or just didn't care if they were super heroes or just everyday people. A local bar like this was a gem in New York and one that would be enjoyed to the fullest.

A smoky song floated from the jukebox as people moved slow and sensual against the beat. Clint had her back pressed to his front. His hips followed hers so closely that it was more of a same thought then matching the rhythm. Her heart beat louder as he put his arm across her stomach, hand stretching until it almost dipped into her waist ban.

Yeah, friends her ever loving _ass_.

Trying to keep her head from getting to clouded from the smell and touch of his skin, she kept her eyes open. Her head was begging to fall onto his shoulder but she fought against the feeling. Without consent her arm started to stretch backwards, curving around his neck, fingers digging into his hair.

Shit, she wasn't going to be another notch in his bedpost. No matter how hard her body screamed to let go.

She had worked hard to get where she was right now at work and she didn't need the looks or whisper's following her more then they already did. The bakery industry was a small one and becoming the Avenger's personal chef all of the sudden was bad enough.

Because _obviously_ a girl couldn't have some admittedly well built, amazingly handsome, super intelligent, world saving, friends. _Obviously_.

Okay, well when it was said like that it was a little…. What ever they were friends, all of them. Including (sadly) one very stimulating Hawkeye.

Kahea wasn't a girl to just hook up. _Never had been, never will be_. So when Hawkeye and her clicked it was some very sweet torture.

Sure, he was funny in a dry way, strong in the best sense, and caring when it was need most, but he was emotionally stunted. She was pretty sure he had skipped the how to share your feeling's day during kindergarten.

Which, with his background wouldn't be so surprising. Then again it was probably more of his background that made his heart turn to stone then missing class.

But if he kept breathing across her ear like that bad things were going to happen.

And she wasn't sure if they were going to end up being _good_ bad things or _bad_ bad things.

That's when Clint's lips brushed her neck. A shiver running down her spine.

So that would be good bad things then.

-Clint's POV-

Fuck he shouldn't be doing this. He shouldn't be doing this with _her_.

He actually liked, even respected Kahea, as did the others. They had come to accept her as a new misfit toy to be added to their ragtag group. Known as soon as she had been found stocking the fridge in the Avenger's personal kitchen at four in the morning; turning around to the Avenger's in various states of sleepy undress. Chewing out a very embarrassed Steven who had set off the red alert earlier.

Clint couldn't help but think about how amazingly attractive she had looked. Flour on the side of her nose, hair in a messy bun, and apron still on, staring him down from the other side of his arrow and bow. Her hazel eyes had been golden, blazing, and green. Her body tense with anger as she asked how they thought the kitchen stayed stocked.

The fact that she stood her ground brought the team's respect. Even if she later admitted her arms stayed cross after the incident was cleared up because she couldn't stop her hands shaking.

He couldn't stop his body from drawling hers even tighter at the flashback. The feel of her against him was more intoxicating then any thing behind that bar and he was planning on getting as drunk as he could off her.

Her body was small and delicate against his. Her skin smooth and her hands stained from whatever dye she had used in her bakery that day. The scent of gingersnap cookies wafted off of her and he could help himself as he leaned down to take a taste.

Lips gliding down her neck Clint reveled in the taste of her. The burst of vanilla and spice left his lips tingling and his mouth watering.

Fuck, he _needed_ her.

He needed her body wrapped around his, her legs around his waist and her skin completely bared to his hands. Her hair wrapped around his fist and neck stretched out to meet his lips. Her back arching, taunt and pushed passed her breaking point. He needed to watch her face as she shattered below him, over him, around him. Needed to find that small spot of icing or batter she missed in her shower, because she _always_ missed some spot.

Fuck, her needed her _now_.

Burying his face into her dark blonde hair, the strands felt impossible soft against the rough texture of his scruff. The prickliness causing a few to get caught as she slowly pulled her head away to lay it back on his shoulder. The sight of her lips slightly parted filled the missing feeling of her hair on his face.

A pinkish color mouth that looked like a bow. The top lip was slightly thinner and curved down in the middle causing it to fit perfectly into the fuller bottom lip that curved down in the middle as well.

He had never wanted to play with a bow more in his life then right in this moment. His fingers itching to trace the lines. His own lips craving to make them stutter and bruise under his.

Her every breath echoed through his chest. Her eyes closed and he didn't know if he loved that she was so into this that she had to close them or wanted her to open them to see her expression fully. Then her eyes slowly opened to half-mast. Looking up she caught his gaze.

Fuck, he needed her eye's to stay open like that for the rest of his life.

The clouded lust that stared back at him was paralyzing. The color of warm whiskey doused in old gold shook him to the core. His mouth dropping slightly as they turned even darker, glittering in the lights as they drew him in. Lids heavy with want, the look she gave him was dripping with want. He was pretty sure there was nothing sexier then that.

Then a quiet moan filled his ears. Her lips slightly trembling as she made the sound. Deep from her throat it sounded as if it had been _dragged out_. A sound she didn't want to make but _couldn't_ help it. Just a bit raspy it fit in with the feeling of the bar and caused shivers to run down his back.

_Fuck_

-Kahea's POV-

Though Clint seemed to be dragged deeper into the mist, Kahea was wakened. The small sound served as a wake up call as she suddenly tensed against the sharpshooter.

Unfortunately tensing up against him did nothing to stop her from feeling the shivers running down him. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and lifted her head from his shoulder. Strange thing was she couldn't explain how it got there, or how it felt so much heavier then usual. She had finally dragged her head all the way up when Clint decided to turn her.

Whiskey gold meeting midnight blue, their eyes clashed and sparks flew. Pulling her closer inch by inch, Clint held her gaze. Never once blinking he was weaving a spell that was effectively shutting down all the thoughts as to why this was a bad idea. Another small moan left her mouth.

Damn, she _had_ to stop doing that. Watching his eyes go impossibly dark she bit her lip. Probably not a good idea since he dragged his line of sight down to take in the light marks she had made on it.

Another deep breathe, those laser eyes seemed to be totally zeroed in on her mouth. Waiting, watching, commanding them to meet his. Her chest brushed his and she was afraid he could hear her heart pounding. Then, he leaned down and placed his lips on her neck. Not exactly kissing them, more of a brush meant to make her nerves tingle and spark. Like the open ends to live wire her whole body was pulsing.

She didn't need to worry about her heart pounding anymore.

No, her heart wasn't pounding, it was completely _stopped_.

_It wasn't even a real kiss!_

The thought of how paralyzing his actual kisses could become was like a bucket of ice water to her veins.

She liked kissing, loved any kind of physical contact really. She had always been a physical person. Any relationship she had would show it. Holding hands with a boyfriend, an arm slung around a friend's should, hugs were freely given. She didn't go over board but she was a pretty tactile person.

A big reason as to why she didn't get drunk is because she was afraid of what or _whom_ she would do if she wasn't in control. She could count on one hand how many guys she had hooked up with. Even less fingers were needed to count how many she slept with.

She had never had a one-night stand, _ever_.

Now, Kahea didn't mind other people having one-night stands, but she just wasn't able to do it. Being the only one of her friends to feel that way she was sometimes thought to be snobbish, but she really had no problem with other people personal lives. Though she wouldn't hold back if some one's actions were becoming particularly slutty, men or women.

But sex meant something to her. She had only slept with boyfriends, ones that she was in love with at the time. Having fewer partners didn't make her a prude, just made her a bit more careful. Besides, she had rules, good rules. One's that kept her from completely moving over to the slutty side.

Because let face it if she started she would have a hard time stopping. Plus, the dark side didn't offer cookies, just S. with a side of long waiting at the free clinic.

She had always been able to stay with her beliefs. Not that she was never tempted. It had just happened this quickly or this _strongly_. She had left her apartment ready for some fun but not this kind of fun.

Sure, the man in purple and black had caught her eye. Yes, she did harbor a bit of a crush. So what? She _knew_ nothing would come from it. He was older, literally saved the world on a daily bases, smart, funny, and blindingly gorgeous. The only other man more out of her league was probably Han Solo and that's because he is _fictional_.

So the fact that all it took was some dinky bar, a soul shaking song, and his attention on her to break down some pretty beefed up defenses was mind numbing and not in a good way.

Pulling away from him was like trying to swim through molasses. Her body was screaming for her to just let him have his way with her. She kept pulling though. Feeling cold and somewhat empty when she finally pulled free. He was her friend, would be a big part of her life, as would the rest of the Avengers. She might have only met them a couple of weeks ago but she already knew they would make an impact.

So, as good as a night with him would be, as mind blazingly hot it would probably have gotten; she just couldn't do it.

Taking another step back she looked back into his eyes. Praying he wouldn't be mad. Asking him silently to understand.

Especially since she wasn't fully sure what was going on herself.

-Clint's POV-

As Kahea pulled away Clint couldn't help but take a step towards her. Trying to close the space she created. He had to stop himself from pulling her back towards him.

He couldn't lie. He was slightly confused as to what made her back off. One moment she was just as enthralled as he was and the next she was rigid, almost cold alongside him. Her eyes casted down at first he tried to gather some kind of thought before she raised them to meet his. It wasn't until she let those golden eyes grace his vision again that he understood.

There was something there a lot stronger then they had both anticipated and it scared the ever loving _shit_ out of her.

Tony had done an _extensive_ background check before even hiring her. Tunneling even deeper when she showed up in their kitchen and effectively into their lives.

Clint knew about the sparse romantic connections. He knew about the absolute zero amount of any kind of hook up she had.

Thinking back on it, Tony's ability to access some one's life so easily was creepy.

Clint reluctantly let her pull farther away until all that was left touching was their hands. He shouldn't have acted on the feelings coursing through him. She was one of the few civilians that everyone had admitted to liking. She had been slowly taken into the folds not just because they were wary, but also because she was to. He knew she had been hurt badly in the past.

Thank you creepy Tony.

Though she had family they were one the other side of the country and she was alone out here. She might make friends easy but she rarely let people past the first line of protection. Clint knew she was going to mean something life changing to him. He knew it in his bones.

So he let her lead him off the floor. Let he walk a few steps ahead and made an unspoken promise to let what happened on the dance floor go. He let her walk back to the table with the rest of the group with out protest.

Even if his body, his soul, was _demanding _that he crush her back against him. That he lay claim to her for all to see.

_Fuck_ if that thought didn't give him a small heart attack. Heart attack or not he wasn't letting go of her hand.

He might not crush her to him but Clint sure as hell wasn't letting any other guy get the chance to.

So as the sat down at the table he pulled her chair closer and settled a hand on her thigh. Ignoring glances from both her and the rest of the Avengers Clint slung an arm around the back of her chair. His fingers wove themselves back into her hair.

Yeah, she might have stopped them this time, for good reason he was sure, but Clint he decided the moment she pulled away that he would do anything to get her to come back. There was something between them. Something he hadn't felt in a long time and never had it started up so strongly or so suddenly. So Clint decided he was going to treat this the way he did in battle when the building he was on was blown apart around him.

He was going to jump with out looking and hope something or _some one_ would be able to catch him before hit the ground. He was called Hawkeye for a reason. His teammates did have to give him lectures about his random acts of flying for a reason.

He just hoped Kahea wasn't afraid of heights because she was already tip toeing around the ledge. So maybe she needed a push; Clint definitely didn't mind being the one to do it. Sometimes the pushing and pulling was the best part.

Though Clint had a feeling fight might be amazing, yet the actual jump would be mind blowing.

So giving Kahea a smirk and brushing her hair aside to whisper a comment about the others against her skin, Clint made his move. Breathing in her scent and brushing his lips against her ear he made a _promise_.

Yeah Kahea James, he might push you over the edge but Clint Barton would be holding your hand and falling right there next to you.


	2. This is just Another Night, and We

**So I decided since you have all been so amazing to put this one shot I have been taking forever to proofread up as well. Don't worry it is proofread haha I hope you guys enjoy it! I wanted to remind you al that this isn't real a prequel or anything. It is more of just snapshots of how everything had started. These one shots will just be little stories of the characters that I either think will be fun to explain or show to my readers! Hope you enjoy (maybe review?)!**

**I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS OR THE TITLE (Get Home by Bastille) I do own Kahea and the storyline **

* * *

**This is just Another Night, and We've had Many of Them**

An I-dock was softly playing in the kitchen, as it _always_ did, the only sound admitting from the usually filled room. At least, since Kahea had starting working in The Avengers kitchen instead of the one on the bottom floor were the food for the rest of the building was made. Since she came it was _always_ bustling with activity.

After a very interesting and with an unusual amount of _skin_ showing for a first meeting, Tony had decided to adopt her. Well, _he_ called it adopting even if she was _way_ over the adopting age. The superheroes had then did all they could to fold her into the small group. Not knowing that as soon as they started opening up to her, she would in turn would push them into becoming a lot more then just a group.

She would turn them into a _family_.

Steve (who she was sure never really _slept_ as much as _napped_) would sit there and draw or if she was making something he found interesting would ask about a million questions until she _dragged_ him over to help. She would play a mixture of music for Steve. Some songs from his times, some from hers, and a mixture of everything between. He seemed to love just about _anything_ jazz from Michael Buble` to The Rat Pack to Norah Jones and Otis Reading could be heard drifting from the kitchen.

Anytime Tony heard the soothing sounds of Frank Sinatra a detour would be taken. The Man of Iron would _never_ admit this but amid all the ACDC, Aerosmith, and Metallica, the crooner could be found _deep_ in JAVIS's music memory. Of course that didn't stop the billionaire from changing it to _whatever _was running through his head in the moment.

It would be the quickly escalating argument that was _sure _to ensure that would cause JAVIS to alert Pepper. Within minutes Tony's cell would ring or Pep herself would show. Toeing off heels that Kahea always drooled over before making a comment about too much testosterone and offer Kahea additional help. Pepper wasn't the best cook but she was always up for a taste test.

Between the laughter (Kahea), loud dry wit (Pepper), louder crude humor (Tony), and overly dramatic, put-upon sighs (Steve), Thor would inevitably show up. After blowing up the microwave a total of _four_ times Thor was forced to stay at least ten feet away from the actual cooking part of the kitchen _at all times_. This didn't stop him from making booming suggestions, offering such powerful smiles that Kahea couldn't help but smile back.

Thor would always call Darcy, who in turn would drag both herself and Jane up from the bowls of the building to get both food and companionship. Jane would settle into her into fiancé's arms, complaining about some equation or another she _should_ be working on instead.

"Dude its all about getting you around _other_ people then the Geeks Three and the God of all things Ab-tastic."

Darcy's hands would make a take to the hand motion before Jane could make any kind of rebuttal.

"Nope! The time for food is now upon us my mistress of science and the grumblies will _not_ be held off any longer!"

This dramatic statement would be ended when Kahea would slap Darcy's shins to get her off the counter that she _always_ felt the need to climb on. After herding the quirky woman behind the ten-foot line with Jane and Thor Kahea would offer a small snack of whatever she had laying around to keep those pesky grumblies (as every one now called them much to Darcy's amusement) at bay.

Bruce _refused_ to come up at first. Though he had made leaps and bounds in controlling the _Other Guy_, he was still wary of the people he surrounded himself with. It took a few weeks and the constant brewing of tea to get him to see the light. The cautious lab rat would _slowly_ poke his head in taking the smell of herbs, fruit, and spices. Never pushing the man, Kahea didn't look at him as a scared cat as much as a man who went through some pretty traumatizing stuff.

Letting the music play low, the pair bonded over tea blends and instrumental melodies. Smiles were exchanged, turning into small talk, which soon turned into conversations, which soon turned into him being called up by Tony to _join _into the ruckus. Taking in his friends with dark, watchful eyes and a world-weary smile.

Natasha would _always_ sneak in. Kahea never even knowing she was there until she heard the familiar sound of a knife chopping away at whatever she had laying around. It took Kahea about _ten_ surprise visits before she stopped jumping at the red head's appearances.

Turning around to see the Black Widow holding a _knife_ is never going to get _not_ scary.

Now she just left a knife, board, and whatever she needed chopped aside for Natasha. It took Natasha almost a month to say something specifically to Kahea and another two months for her to show some sort of facial expression.

But _now_ Kahea was privy to secret lip twitches whenever she said something extremely dry to Tony. Kahea counted this, the fact that she still was alive, _and _unharmed as a show of how much the Russian liked her.

Then came along _Clint_. The archer wasn't a shadow like his counterpart, coming in whistling or humming to whatever was playing. It was kind of funny because as much _noise _as he made most of it _wasn't_ actual talking. He would laugh or snort if the joke was funny enough, sing and dance along with whatever song was on. His gracefulness of the field translated well to the dance floor it seemed and he knew it. He never really _talked_. Her favorite thing to watch him do was steal _her _wooden spoons and start drumming.

Oh he was _never_ impolite, answering when asked a question, telling a joke, or making a random sarcastic comment but never _starting_ a conversation own his own. He was a goofball, yet Kahea noticed that he seemed more then content to just drink in the moods of others around him.

So this was how Kahea had gotten to know the top layers of the Avengers and Company. They had become her _friends_, people she now knew enough to care about their wellbeing. She knew likes and dislikes, favorite dishes, and food that meant something to each person. Still, they weren't quite what she would call _family_.

That time wouldn't come until a particularly grueling mission.

A mission that seemed so simple had gone _wrong_. A scenario that shook them to their core. A fight in a supposedly deserted wood.

It was five in the morning, about an hour after Kahea would show up to start the day, when the crew toddled in. One by one they showed up, sometimes holding the hand of their better half. Thor showed up first, carrying Jane as if she was a bride, he _couldn't_ stop touching her even when he put her down. Jane must have texted Darcy because she soon followed. Thor embraced his "little sister" _before_ she to was sat down next to him.

Tony walked in hand and hand with Pepper, neither going for a seat but rather leaning against the counter. Tony had settled Pep so she leaned into him. His arms wrapped tight and face ever so slightly angled into her hair so he could small her with _every_ breathe. For once Tony _didn't_ change the music. Relaxing instrumental music was playing. The sound of an orchestra washing over everyone's senses.

Bruce stumbled in. His face deepened with sorrow. He sat down on a stool with out his usual preciseness, instead _collapsing_ as if he couldn't hold himself up any more. He only lifted his head when Kahea set a cup of tea down on the table. His face stony and crumbling _all at once_. It was the lack of light in his eyes that gave him a level of defeat that _no one_ in the room seemed to be able to achieve.

Then Steve showed up. His uniform was _still_ on and by the red around his eyes Kahea could tell he was beyond exhausted. It didn't take a genius to figure out who had been picked to debrief S.H.E.I.L.D. His shield fell to the floor, the weight _more_ then he could handle. The responsibility for the world had come to rest down on his shoulders. The weight of a man out of time who felt as if he was here only for this _one _purpose, to _protect_.

A purpose he had _failed_ at completing. No matter if it was another team member's actual mistake or just nothing they could do, he was _Captain_.

Natasha seemed the least shaken. That was _until_ Kahea realized she hadn't tried to sneak in. Instead she just walked over and stood by the cutting boards. She stood at her spot looking ahead blankly. Her hands searched for the knives and food Kahea usually left for almost _half a minute_ before Natasha noticed none was left out.

Kahea didn't say anything, just handed her some oranges and grapefruits. Not even looking her in the eyes when she took the woman's hand in hers. One tight squeeze later and Kahea moved as if she hadn't been there in the first place.

"Has any one seen Barton?"

Steve's words though quiet seemed to _echo_ through the space.

There had been family involved. The children made it, the parents _didn't_. Two kids, both _under_ the age of ten, now orphans. Two _dirty-blonde haired boys_ left with no one but each other.

Everyone except Kahea, who still didn't know much about the mission or Clint's past, turned _dark_. All of the sudden any wariness was cast aside as they got ready to find one of their own.

"I'm here. I…I'm _here_."

The voice was rough, _much_ huskier the little chef had ever heard. The ruggedness only surpassed by the man himself.

In Clint Barton walked. The shadows themselves seemed to _grasp_ on to the man. Leaving only enough light for the _barest_ of features to show.

He, like his Captain, _still_ wore his battle armor. If Steve carried the weight of a failed _mission_, Clint's carried the devastation of _ruined lives_. _No one's_ past, or even present, was made of fairytales. No one had known a normal family life, not _any_ of the Avengers in that room.

Kahea was starting to think that was the requirement when it came to going their super club.

But it was this strange _echo_ of Clint's past. Better parents then _his_, ones who had sacrificed their lives so that their children may live. So that the children would carry the scars that came from knowing what it was like to live _because_ someone else died. They may not be physical but _mentally _they ran deep.

Clint's were a bit different. He carried the scars of knowing that his parents _didn't want him_ in the first place. Some more physical then mental reminders.

Yet, scars were _still_ scars. Now another set of brothers would be sent to the wolves. A sad story of an unprepared pair against everything and anything.

_A helpless situation. _

Or it would be if they didn't have the Avengers in their corner.

Clint had spent the last couple hours silently watching them from a rooftop. He _needed_ to know they were safe and warm, and in the right hands. With one phone call he made sure they would _stay_ that way until they could fend for themselves.

Tony unbeknownst to Hawkeye had also made a few phone calls with Pepper's help.

These boys would be cared for, want for nothing, and hopefully, most importantly, _be loved_.

The man was _barely_ standing. Clint's body trembling as the last of his adrenaline drained. Lips tinged just a bit blue from being in the cold for so long. His arms uncovered, pale, and limp, he was _shaken_.

Kahea turned off the music. She walked over to the table to set down a simple plate of fruits and spreads before grabbing her knife kit. Thinking that the small crew needed some time to unwind away from _prying eyes_ she made her way to the door. They were _slowly_ becoming a family, they came together instead of breaking apart and that was an _important _step.

Sure they were friends, even best friends, but friends only got you so _far_. It was family, whether God given _or_ chosen, that witnessed the breaks, the crashes, and the_ vulnerability_. They had _chose_ to come together during when the fighting was done and all that was left was the darkness inside. _They_ came together for support and a need to heal. They needed to feel _safe_.

Kahea wasn't about to ruin that. As friendly as she had gotten with them she was still an _employee_.

Letting her fingers gentle pass over Darcy's hair she threw a small smile over her shoulder. She walked quietly unaware of the silent conversation going on behind her back. She had made it half way to the elevator when a hand snatched her arm back. Surprised _hazel_ met a stormy _grey_.

"Could you please stay? I…We all get pretty hungry afterword."

A groan from behind the pair had the archer sighing.

"What I _mean_ is we could use some one like you around. Seeing you, it _reminds_ us what we fight for on days like these. It _helps_ seeing something normal, good, and safe around. _Please_."

Kahea peeked around Clint's shoulders taking in the way every one else felt about his statements. She might not be a superhero but she did _excel_ at reading body language. Plus Tony and Bruce were nodding in agreement.

So Kahea stayed. She started taking out ingredients to make hot cocoa from scratch, whip cream to. Not wanting to act like _nothing_ was wrong or to _keep_ letting the weight in the room grow Kahea started telling stories of her _own _childhood.

Her childhood wasn't _all_ roses but she had a family back home who _loved _her. She had younger siblings she adored, and adored her back. She had parents who would do _anything_ for her, their love an all encompassing one. She had grown in a _happy and unbroken home_, all because there were people like _them_ to keep it that way.

They Avengers would _not_ win every fight. When they would come home though, Kahea and the rest _would_ be there to show them why they _shouldn't _give up.

"My favorite band growing up was _Blink 182_, mostly because my mom forbade me from listening to them and every time I did it was like hearing pure rebellion."

Tony snorted, sighing as he let his head lean _further_ down Pepper's neck. Clint was now sitting right next to the stove, not looking at her but his head was tipped to the side to take in _everything_ she said.

"I also loved to watch _Real World_, for the same reason of course. Then there was the time I decided that I did love black and should wear it _all _the time."

Natasha's eye moved up and down Kahea slowly taking in her pale yellow long sleeve shirt, light grey jeans, white apron, and turquoise high-top sneakers.

"_Hey_! I didn't say it lasted for _very long_!"

Kahea smirked and pointed her whisk in Tasha's direction before waving it threateningly over to a laughing Darcy.

"Hey lady! Watch were you're point that thing! _Besides_ I went through my own emo stage that lasted until I realized I could be _sleeping_ instead of putting on makeup. Though my eyeliner game is still one of the _fiercest _around _thank you very much_."

The young woman then pointed to her eyes to show off her admittedly even and perfectly thick eyeliner. At Kahea's raised eyebrow Darcy shrugged.

"Hey I have watched _The Nanny_! I know the _rules!_ Always with the earrings and makeup just in case the building starts burning up and we need to be saved by hot, single, and hopefully _Jewish_ firemen."

"As oppose to the way the building almost goes up in flames _more_ then once a day? Also, what firemen? I mean what about the hot _superheroes_ we see everyday? Or, I don't know the super computer in the wall? Of course if all that fails I am sure there are some kind of S.H.I.E.L.D agents running around here."

Darcy again shrugged at Kahea's rebuttal.

"Okay switch firemen to agents then. Though I still never got my I-pod back."

Darcy turned to glare at Clint. Kahea and Tony snorted, Jane giggled behind her hand as she snuggled back into Thor. It was Clint's turn to shrug.

"Whatever Kahea called us hot. Probably almost as hot as hot as her face must be with that blush climbing up her cheeks."

Kahea just put her hands over her face. Cringing when she heard the rest of the group laugh and cheer.

"_This _is why I can't be nice to you guys."

The rest of the night went as such. Kahea letting out little facts or antidotes about her life, some one commenting or adding a story of their own.

From that night on _whenever_ a mission went badly they could _all_ be found in the kitchen. Kahea would either already be there _or_ be called in, hot cocoa with whip cream would be made and she would talk until they _didn't_ look like the weight of the world was on their shoulders.

So the I-dock would play softly, something instrumental, and she would remind them that _not_ everything was corrupted. She would remind them that there were people out there who knew _nothing_ of the violence or terror the world could bring. That people _had _nice, boring, amazing, lives _because _of the Avengers.

They would sip away and slowly relax, taking the first steps towards becoming a _family_.


End file.
